


Pruebas

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MomoTori Week, cute kohai, pruebas, ¿cupido?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momotarou está raro y eso a Nitori le preocupa. Porque Momo-kun es peculiar, pero ya raya en lo preocupante y Nitori no sabe que hacer. ¿Qué le pasa a su compañero de cuarto y por qué le pide que haga actos vergonzosos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pruebas

**Author's Note:**

> Voy tarde para el evento pero... intentaré ponerme al día.  
> Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroko Utsumi, a Koji Oji y KyoAni.

_**Momotori Week, Day 1. Prompt:** _ _**Confessions** _

**1\. Pruebas**

Raro.

Momotarō estaba raro y eso era algo que Nitori había notado desde primera hora de la mañana.

En otras personas se podría decir que se comportan de forma extraña si están inquietos o algo así, pero en el caso el Mikoshiba era lo contrario. Su extraño mutismo desde la mañana y casi su completa quietud, eran los dos factores que hacían que Nitori percibiera que su compañero de cuarto no estaba actuando como siempre lo hacía.

—Momo-kun, ¿te pasa algo?

El chico se sobresaltó como si hubiera escuchado un fuerte ruido y luego negó rápidamente con la cabeza, con tanta velocidad e intensidad que por un momento el mayor temió que se fracturara el cuello.

—Estas actuando raro, ¿seguro que no ocurre nada?

Esta vez la cara el muchacho se puso pálida, casi como si lo hubieran descubierto copiando en un examen. Su boca se abrió como si fuera a hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios y al final solo pudo cerrarlos y seguidamente salir de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

Definitivamente estaba raro, muy raro.

Los siguientes días fueron parecidos a ese primero. Un Momotarō extraño que Nitori nunca había visto, hasta que un día se le ocurrió qué podía haber pasado.

—La has liado, ¿verdad? Has hecho algo malo, se ha escapado uno de tus insectos o algo así —preguntó un jueves tras el entrenamiento Nitori mientras Momotarō ya se ponía el pijama, otra cosa extraña que Momo fuera a dormir temprano y no saltara por todo el cuarto cual saltamontes; pero de nuevo el chico negó—. Te has declarado a Gou-chan y te ha rechazado.

Una nueva negación y Nitori con ganas de echarse a llorar. Muchos pensarían que exageraba pero pocos sabían realmente lo que era convivir con ese Momo. Porque el Mikoshiba era escandaloso, ruidoso, animado, feliz y ahora estaba raro, mermado, sin ser él mismo y aunque a veces llegara a exasperar al chico de ojos azules, este le tenía aprecio. Verlo así le preocupaba e incluso le hacía sentirse incomodo. Como si algo no fuera bien. Quizás convivir con el Momotarō feliz y risueño era ya una rutina y ahora se sentía rompiendo dicha rutina. Quizás simplemente no le gustaba este nuevo Momotarō.

—¿Nitori-senpai? —Nitori asintió como instándole a que hablara, ya que al fin parecía colaborar—. ¿Puedo probar una cosa?

—¿Eh? ¿El qué Momo-kun? Estás demasiado raro ya no se que pen—

Pero antes de que el chico terminara de hablar Momotarō le había dado un abrazo y se había quedado así rodeándolo con los brazos, después con el rostro colorado —según Aiichirō que juraría haber podido apreciarlo— se fue a una velocidad inhumana.

Quizás se había vuelto loco. O consumía drogas. Nitori ya ni sabía cual le asustaba más.

Al día siguiente Momo volvió a pedirle algo y Aiichirō aceptó; tocarle la cabeza acariciándole el pelo. Esta vez Momo —de nuevo colorado— se quedó un rato mirando a Nitori como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, luego pego un grito y se fue.

—M-Momo-kun está raro, enfermo, va a morir. ¡Rin-senpai!

—Ai, tranquilízate y deja de decir tonterías. En las prácticas está un poco ido pero nada demasiado grave así que no creo que le pase nada.

Rin no entendía, nadie lo entendía pero Momo había perdido el juicio y Nitori estaba seguro de ello. Le pedía que hiciera cosas vergonzosas y luego se ponía colorado. Obviamente, era cosas extrañas y a Nitori también le daba algo de vergüenza.

Así Momotarō se dedicó a pedirle cosas de ese estilo a Nitori; que si darle de comer diciendo «Ahhh», que si sonreírle sin ningún motivo aparente, que si decir su nombre completo… Cosas a veces insignificantes y otras veces más vergonzosas.

El jueves de la semana siguiente Nitori ya estaba consultando en la página oficial de Samezuka el despacho del psicólogo del centro, cuando Momo entró cerrando la puerta con un golpe que si Pyunsuke hubiera sido un gato se le hubiera erizado el pelo.

—¡Momo-kun! No hagas tanto ruido.

Cuando se giró y vio la determinación en ojos de su compañero calló y aguardo a ver qué pasaba —ahora— esperando que no fuera algo demasiado raro.

Momo entró, se sentó en la litera de abajo —la de Nitori— y le pidió que hiciera lo propio. Cuando lo hizo se giró hacia él y sin ningún rodeo y con la mirada más decidida que nunca, habló.

—Me gustas, Nitori-senpai.

El aludido pestañeó, luego frunció las cejas y abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró recapacitando lo dicho. Repitió el proceso varias veces y luego al fin intervino.

—¿Qué?

Al menos lo intentó porque realmente pensaba que había escuchado mal o que Momo le tomaba el pelo.

—Que me gustas Nitori-senpai. Hace un tiempo empecé a sentirme nervioso al lado tuyo y eso nunca me había pasado. Primer pensaba que no era nada, luego me asusté, luego consulté libros que el chico de gafas de Iwatobi me recomendó y finalmente entendí que era amor. Pero como me parecía muy raro porque a mí me gustaba Gou-san hice pruebas. Que me abrazaras, me sonrieras y demás, y siempre me ponía muy muy nervioso, sentía que me explotaba el corazón y al hablar con Gou-san ya… no sentía nada —En algún punto del discurso el chico se había levantado y andaba en círculos en el espacio entre los escritorios y la litera pero ninguno se había dado cuenta—. Así que finalmente lo entendí, me gustas Nitori-senpai. Tenía miedo de decírtelo pero Sōsuke-senpai me ha dicho que si no lo hago me arrepentiré. ¿Nitori-senpai?

—¿¡Ehh!?

El grito de Aiichirō resonó por toda Samezuka, luego se fue del cuarto al cuarto de Rin para intentar tranquilizarse, o que lo tranquilizaran. Pero no servía de mucho pues ni podía hablar mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido, claro que Sōsuke suponía lo que había pasado y le explicó todo al Matsuoka el cual en esa ocasión no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Además si a Nitori no le gustaba ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Porque cabe decir que el chico estaba colorado, nervioso y en el fondo algo ilusionado.

Nitori tardó una semana en aclararse y aceptar los sentimientos de Momo y decidirse a salir con él. Quizás no se había dado cuenta pero realmente se había encariñado con ese chico. Siempre se preocupaba por él, siempre pensaba en él, de hecho casi siempre estaba con él. Pero nunca había pensado que eso fuera amor, nunca lo había sentido y solo pensaba que se había encariñado con él. Que Momo lo acorralara en el vestuario un martes por la tarde y le besara fue el detonante que Aiichirō necesitaba para aceptar que estaba loquito por ese chico pelirrojo.

Y así los habitantes de la habitación 210 de Samezuka empezaron a salir. Quizás tardaron unas tres semanas en ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos pero al menos lo consiguieron. La adolescencia es una edad difícil dicen los expertos y es cierto, la mezcla de hormonas y neuronas no es algo estable, menos en alguien como Momo, pero al final había actuado y ganado.

Y Sōsuke bueno, Sōsuke fue proclamado «Cupido oficial de Samezuka» título que siempre era bienvenido en las bromas de Rin.


End file.
